During the development of electronic products, an electromagnetic compatibility test is an important test to ensure a safe and reliable operation of the device under test. For performing such tests, the device under test is subjected to electromagnetic radiation of different frequencies and strengths, while the reaction of the device under test is monitored. In order to limit outside influences and in order to protect test operators, electromagnetic compatibility tests are usually performed in a test chamber, which is insulated with regard to electromagnetic radiation. This makes it difficult though for a test operator to monitor the behavior of the device under test.
There exist solutions to this issue, which use a camera, which is mounted inside the test chamber together with the device under test. Such a system is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 9,154,777 B2.
Such systems though have the disadvantage that they require a great deal of time, in which the test operator watches the monitor connected to the video camera. Alternatively, when the video is recorded, a great deal of time is necessary for reviewing the resulting videos.
Accordingly, one object of the invention among others is to provide a system and method for performing tests on devices under test, which allow a monitoring of the device under test without requiring great lengths of operator time.